The present invention relates to a cleaning composition and a method of preparing the same.
Soaps are superior in terms of biodegradability, and are said to be good for the environment. On the other hand, soaps suffer from the drawback of a weak cleaning power and antimicrobial power. As a result, synthetic cleaning agents (synthetic detergents) currently constitute the mainstream of cleaning agents.
Agents which contain higher alcohol type sulfuric acid esters, petroleum type alkylbenzenesulfonic acids, amino acid type alkylamino acids and the like as their chief components, and which also contain artificial chemical substances, polishing agents, moisture retaining agents and the like, are widely used as synthetic cleaning agents.
However, such synthetic cleaning agents are a problem in terms of environmental contamination. Synthetic cleaning agents seep into the ground and contaminate the ground water, soil and the like, so that such agents have a deleterious effect on the environment and on human beings. For example, octylphenol, which is widely used as a raw material in synthetic cleaning agents, is an artificial chemical substance that is considered to be an environmental hormone or endocrine-disrupting chemical; this substance remains intact without undergoing degradation. In fact, octylphenol has been detected in many seas, rivers, lakes and the like.
Furthermore, water pollution, red tides and the like are created by the flow of common waste water containing these synthetic cleaning agents into the ocean. Such problems are especially serious in areas that lack sewage treatment facilities.
Moreover, synthetic cleaning agents are finely classified according to use, such as kitchen use, general household use, toilet use, laundry use, lavatory use, automotive use and the like; as a result, not only is such specialized use bothersome for the consumer, but used containers are generated in large quantities.
There are also problems regarding synthetic cleaning agents that are used in various applications. For example, cleaning agents used for general cleaning contain trichloroethylene; however, there is a danger that this may be a carcinogenic substance. Cleaning agents used on the hair (shampoos), as well as cleaning agents used on the body and the like, are weakly acidic; synthetic surfactants or the like must be added to these agents, and such surfactants are a cause of water pollution. In the case of cleaning agents used on bathtubs (anti-mold agents and the like), care must be taken so that the agents do not contact the body.
Thus, although synthetic cleaning agents are superior in terms of cleaning power and the like, such agents are a source of environmental problems such as water pollution and the like. As a result, cleaning agents that have the cleaning power and anti-microbial power of synthetic cleaning agents with the safety of soaps is urgently required. However, such cleaning agents have not yet been developed or adapted for practical use.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a cleaning composition which combines a superior cleaning power, anti-microbial power and the like with a high degree of safety.
With the foregoing problems of the prior art in view, the present inventor conducted diligent research; as a result of this research, the inventor discovered that a specified composition makes it possible to achieve the above-mentioned object. This discovery led to the perfection of the present invention.
Specifically, the present invention relates to the cleaning composition described below, and a method of manufacturing the same.
1. A cleaning composition which is characterized in that this composition is obtained by adding a soap to a mixture containing a silicic acid compound, an aluminum compound and water, or a solution of the same.
2. The cleaning composition described in 1 above, wherein the silicic acid compound consists of at least one compound selected from a set consisting of silicates and silicic acid.
3. The cleaning composition described in 1 above, wherein the aluminum compound consists of at least one compound selected from the group consisting of aluminum oxide and aluminum hydroxide.
4. The cleaning composition described in any of 1 through 3 above, wherein clay is used as all or part of the silicic acid compound.
5. A method of preparing a cleaning composition comprising the steps of preparing a mixture containing a silicic acid compound, an aluminum compound and water, and then adding a soap to the mixture or a solution of the same.
6. The method described in 5 above, wherein clay is used as all or part of the silicic acid compound.
7. The method described in 5 above, wherein the preparation of the mixture is performed at a temperature of 80xc2x0 C. or greater.
8. A cleaning composition which is characterized in that that this composition is formed by adding a soap to a mixture containing kaolin, sodium silicate, aluminum hydroxide and water, or a solution of the same.
9. The cleaning composition described in 8 above, wherein the mixture further contains at least one compound selected from a set consisting of sodium meta-silicate and sodium carbonate.
10. The cleaning composition described in 8 above, wherein the mixture contains 50 to 200 parts by weight of sodium silicate, 50 to 200 parts by weight of aluminum hydroxide and 300 to 3000 parts by weight of water per 100 parts by weight of kaolin.
11. A method of preparing a cleaning composition which is characterized in that a mixture containing kaolin, sodium silicate, aluminum hydroxide and water is prepared, after which a soap is added to the mixture or a solution of the same.
12. The method described in 11 above, in which the mixture further contains at least one compound selected from the group consisting of sodium meta-silicate and sodium carbonate.
13. The method described in 11 above, in which the mixing of the mixture is performed at a temperature of 80xc2x0 C. or greater.
(1) Cleaning Composition
The cleaning composition of the present invention is characterized in that this composition is formed by adding a soap to a mixture containing a silicic acid compound, an aluminum compound and water, or a solution of the same.
There are no particular restrictions on the silicic acid compound used, as long as this compound is an inorganic silicic acid compound. Usually one or more compounds selected from the group consisting of silicates and silicic acid (and especially silicates) can be used. Examples of silicates that can be used include silicates of alkali metals such as sodium silicate (sodium ortho-silicate, sodium meta-silicate and the like), potassium silicate and the like, silicates of alkaline earth metals such as calcium silicate, magnesium silicate and the like, and other silicates such as aluminum silicate and the like. Known compounds or commercially marketed compounds may be used as these silicic acid compounds.
In the present invention, clay may be used as all or part of the silicic acid compound. There are no particular restrictions on the clay used, as long as this clay contains a silicic acid compound as a clay mineral. For example, a clay containing kaolinite (i.e., kaolin) may be used. In the present invention, it is desirable to use kaolin and sodium silicate (water glass) as silicic acid compounds.
There are no restrictions on the aluminum compound used; usually one or more compounds selected from the group consisting of aluminum oxide and aluminum hydroxide may be used. Furthermore, salts such as aluminum sulfate or the like may also be used. Known compounds or commercially marketed compounds may be used as these aluminum compounds.
The amount of aluminum compound used may be suitably determined according to the type of aluminum compound that is used. Usually this amount may range from about 50 to 200 parts by weight, preferably from 60 to 100 parts by weight, per 100 parts by weight of the silicic acid compound used.
In the composition of the present invention, carbonates may also be added as required. Usually one or more compounds selected from the group consisting of carbonates of alkali metals and carbonates of alkaline earth metals may be appropriately used. Examples of carbonates that can be used include sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, magnesium carbonate, calcium carbonate and the like. Known compounds or commercially marketed compounds may be used as these compounds.
In cases where carbonates are used, the amount used may be appropriately determined in accordance with the types of carbonates used and similar factors. Generally, the amount may range from approximately 10 to 50 parts by weight, preferably from 20 to 40 parts by weight, based on 100 parts by weight of the silicic acid compound used.
The amount of water may be appropriately altered in accordance with the types of components used, the amounts of the respective components that are added, the application or intended use of the final product and the like. Usually, the amount of water may range from approximately 300 to 3000 parts by weight, preferably from 400 to 2000 parts by weight, per 100 parts by weight of the silicic acid compound used.
In the composition of the present invention, a mixture of the abovementioned components or an aqueous solution of such a mixture is mixed with a soap. In regard to the solution of the present invention, the supernatant liquid that is obtained after the mixture has been allowed to stand for an appropriate period of time can be used (as a solution). Alternatively, the liquid phase that is obtained after the mixture has been treated by filtration, centrifugal separation or the like (i. e., the xe2x80x9cfiltratexe2x80x9d in the case of filtration) can also be used as the abovementioned solution. Furthermore, the mixture can be used xe2x80x9cas isxe2x80x9d, or the solid content obtained after the mixture has been treated by settling, filtration, centrifugal separation or the like (i.e., a cake-form substance containing moisture) can also be used as the mixture of the present invention.
The soap may consist of higher fatty acid salts (i.e., may be a fatty acid soap). For example, known soaps such as sodium soaps, potassium soaps, amine soaps, metal soaps or the like may be used. Soaps reclaimed from waste edible oils or the like may also be used. There are no restrictions on the physical form of these soaps; liquid-form, powder-form or granular soaps may be used. Furthermore, commercially marketed products may be used as these soaps.
The amount of soap added may be appropriately set in accordance with the type of soap used and the application of the final product, and according to whether the soap is added to the mixture or an aqueous solution of the mixture. In the present invention, sodium soaps, potassium soaps and the like are especially desirable. When such a soap is added to the mixture, the amount of soap may range from about 40 to 250 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the mixture (solid content). When this soap is mixed with the abovementioned solution, the amount of soap may range from about 10 to 70 parts by weight, preferably from 10 to 40 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the solution.
In the composition of the present invention, in addition to the abovementioned components, moisture-retaining agents such as glycerin, squalene, jojoba oil, hyaluronic acid or the like, thickeners such as hydroxyethylcellulose, alginic acid, sodium lactate or the like, and additives such as natural fragrances or the like, may be added to the mixture or solution of the same.
The composition of the present invention may have various physical forms depending on whether the abovementioned mixture or solution is used. For example, the composition may have the form of a liquid, cream, paste, wax, powder or the like. The composition of the present invention may be appropriately used in various types of cleaning compositions including antimicrobial agents, anti-mold agents, anti-rust agents or the like.
In the composition of the present invention, kaolin is preferably used as part of the silicic acid compound. Specifically, a cleaning composition which is characterized in that this composition is formed by mixing a mixture that contains kaolin, sodium silicate, aluminum hydroxide and water, or a solution derived from the same, with a soap is desirable for use. Furthermore, the mixture may also contain one or more compounds selected from the group consisting of sodium meta-silicate and sodium carbonate. Components similar to those described above may be used as these respective components.
In regard to the composition ratios that are used in cases where kaolin is used in the composition of the present invention, it is desirable to set the respective contents in the mixture at 50 to 200 parts by weight of sodium silicate, 50 to 200 parts by weight of aluminum hydroxide and 300 to 3000 parts by weight of water per 100 parts by weight of kaolin. Furthermore, in cases where sodium meta-silicate and sodium carbonate are used, it is desirable to set the respective contents in the abovementioned mixture at 50 to 200 parts by weight of sodium silicate, 50 to 200 parts by weight of aluminum hydroxide, 10 to 50 parts by weight of sodium meta-silicate, 10 to 50 parts by weight of sodium carbonate and 300 to 3000 parts by weight of water per 100 parts by weight of kaolin.
(2) Method of Preparation of Cleaning Composition
As long as the abovementioned components can be uniformly mixed, there are no particular restrictions on the method of preparing the composition of the present invention. For example, a soap may be added following the preparation of the abovementioned mixture, or the respective components may be mixed with a soap in an appropriate order. In the present invention, it is especially desirable to prepare a mixture containing a silicic acid compound, an aluminum compound and water, and then to add a soap to the mixture or an aqueous solution of the mixture.
In regard to the silicic acid compound, aluminum compound, water and soap, and the amounts of these substances that are mixed in the composition, the components and mixture amounts indicated above may be respectively used. Furthermore, as was described above, clay may be used as all or part of the silicic acid compound. Substances that are the same as those described above may be used as this clay. If necessary, furthermore, carbonates may be added. It is desirable that components other than the soap (including additives) be added at the time of preparation of the mixture.
In the present invention, a mixture containing a silicic acid compound, an aluminum compound and water is first prepared. Mixing can be accomplished using a known device such as a mixer, kneader or the like. Furthermore, it is desirable that this mixing be performed while heat is applied. It is desirable that this heating be performed at a temperature of 80xc2x0 C. or greater (boiling is especially desirable).
Besides using the mixture xe2x80x9cas isxe2x80x9d, it is also possible to use the solid content (cake-form substance containing moisture) obtained by a treatment such as precipitation, filtration, centrifugal separation or the like as the mixture of the present invention. In regard to the solution, the supernatant obtained after the mixture has been allowed to stand for an appropriate period of time may be used (as a solution), or the liquid phase that is obtained after the mixture has been treated by filtration, centrifugal separation or the like (i.e., the xe2x80x9cfiltratexe2x80x9d in the case of filtration) may also be used as this solution.
A soap is mixed with the mixture or solution of the same thus obtained. In cases where the mixing is performed under heating, it is desirable that the soap be added to the mixture or solution of the same after the mixture has been cooled to the vicinity of room temperature. Furthermore, when the soap is added, the water content of the mixture can be appropriately adjusted in accordance with the type of soap, desired composition properties and the like. The addition of this soap can be accomplished using a mixer, kneader or the like. The soap may be added in powdered form, solution form or the like.
In cases where the kaolin is used, the cleaning composition can be appropriately obtained by (for example) a cleaning composition manufacturing method which is characterized in that a mixture containing a mixture containing kaolin, sodium silicate, aluminum hydroxide and water is prepared, after which a soap is mixed with the mixture or solution of the same. The mixture may also contain at least one compound selected from the group consisting of sodium meta-silicate and sodium carbonate.
The mixing is usually performed under heating at a temperature of 80xc2x0 C. or greater, and is preferably performed under boiling conditions. The remaining conditions may be set in accordance with the preparing method.
The cleaning composition of the present invention can be obtained in this way. In the present invention, cleaning agents, microbicidal agents, antimicrobial agents, anti-mold agents, anti-rust agents and the like having various properties and characteristics may be prepared as desired.
The present invention makes it possible to provide a cleaning composition that combines a superior cleaning power, antimicrobial power etc. with a high degree of safety. Since the composition of the present invention consists chiefly of inorganic compounds such as silicic acid compounds and the like, this composition has a high degree of safety (that is to say, the composition is superior in terms of biodegradability), and is gentle on the environment, unlike synthetic cleaning agents. Furthermore, the cleaning composition of the present invention exhibits a cleaning power that is comparable to or greater than that of synthetic cleaning agents.
Furthermore, since the composition of the present invention possesses a microbicidal power, antimicrobial characteristics, anti-mold characteristics, anti-rust characteristics and the like, this composition can be used in a broader range of applications than soaps that do not have such characteristics. Specifically, the composition of the present invention is also useful in microbicidal agents, antimicrobial agents, anti-mold agents, anti-rust agents and the like.